This invention relates to electrical connectors.
Standard electrical interconnection systems, such as the FASTECH.RTM. system, usually include a plurality of circuit packs with connectors on one edge and a backplane with compliant pins protruding therefrom. The circuit packs are inserted into a shelf so that the connector makes electrical contact with the backplane pins. Interconnection of the circuit packs is achieved by wires or deposited conductors which provide electrical connection between the backplane pins. (See, e.g., Ambekar et al, "Systems Packaging" AT&T Technical Journal, Vol. 66 (July/August 1987), pp. 81-95.)
One desirable feature of such systems, especially in telecommunications applications, is to be able to remove a circuit pack and re-route the signal from the backplane to another circuit pack so a customer does not lose service. This can be achieved by providing shorting contacts between pins so that the contacts provide electrical connection between the pins when the circuit pack is removed but are electrically isolated from the pins when the circuit pack is fully inserted in the shelf. These contacts can be mounted in the backplane (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,173 issued to Rise, III) or in an insulating housing surrounding the backplane pins (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,557 issued to Ostapovitch, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,333 issued to Reed).
Since pin density is continually increasing, it is desirable to provide shorting contacts which can be used easily in such high density applications.